Fallen
by TheSakuraCherryBlossom1998
Summary: SEQUEL TO ANGELS AND DEMONS: Sakuraxmulti, AU:After loosing her wings, Sakura wanders alone around on earth, where she finds new friends. Her old friends, both demons and angels, searches for her, but she is harder to find than they expected. What will happen, who will find her first, and who are the new friends? -Read to find out- Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**I do not own Naruto**

 **Sakuraxmulti paring**

* * *

ººº••ºººººººº••ººº

◊•◊•◊•◊FALLEN◊•◊•◊•◊

ººº••ºººººººº••ººº

* * *

• _˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•_

In the night,

The stormy night

She'll close her eyes

In the night,

The stormy night

Away she'd fly

And dream of para-para

Paradise

• _˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•_

* * *

She was wandering around on earth, gazing up at the sky.

She had been there for a year now.

Where is _there_ and why is she _there_?

 _There_ is the human world.

 _Why_ is she there? Funny story actually. Once upon a time she had been kidnapped by some powerful demons; and then, she had been kidnapped, again, by the worst scum she had ever met.

And what had those _scum_ done to her? They had cut of her wings, so one of the scum's could get them.

The pain had been agonizing; it had felt like she was going to die.

And now, she was no longer an angel, but now a fallen angel.

Before she had lost her wings and became a fallen, she had actually befriended quite a lot of demons.

Her friendship with them had actually started as something far from what you would call friendship.

They had stalked her, kidnapped her. But they had become friends none the less.

And now, they were looking for her all over earth.

And her other friends – the angels? Well, most of them probably thought she was dead, but two of her closest male friends; they were out there looking for her.

And Sakura? Well, she was hiding from them all.

She didn't want to face them just yet.

She knew that they all probably were worried sick about her.

Though she missed all of them a lot, especially Kakashi and Neji, who had been her friends for the longest time, she actually didn't _want_ to see them just yet.

She was afraid. They would ask her thousands of questions, they would forever look at her with pity, and because their loyalty lay with the heavens, they would slowly slip away from her; so it was better this way.

Sakura couldn't face the demons yet, because of the very simple reason; she didn't want to. It wasn't them there was something wrong with, not at all, it was the fact that all the bad things that had happened to her, had happened in hell.

She just wasn't ready to go there again just yet.

Besides that, she actually enjoyed being in the human world. It was so different from what she was used to.

Though she wasn't unfamiliar with humans and their cultures, she _had_ been the guardian angel of a half angel – half demon (also called a jinchuuriki) once; it was something totally different to experience it up close.

She did not hide herself from the humans as she had done in the beginning.

She wanted to try how it was to be a human, even though she wasn't anything close to a human...

She had travelled a lot, never staying in the same place for too long.

During her travels, she had met, well, a very interesting _person_ ; Gaara, a jinchuuriki like Naruto.

Gaara, unlike Naruto, didn't have anyone to help him learn how to control his demon, and thus, Gaara had turned cold and murderous.

But Sakura had helped him. She had taught him how to control his inner demon, and slowly, Gaara's heart had thawed, and he had opened up to Sakura and his family.

At first when Sakura had approached him, he had threatened to kill her, repeating over and over again that she couldn't help him, that no one could, but Sakura had managed to convince him; she had told him the truth about herself…

So for over half a year, Sakura had been living with Gaara and his two siblings; Temari and Kankuro.

Surprisingly, Kankuro and Temari weren't jinchuuriki's like Gaara, since they were siblings, Sakura had assumed that they all had demons stored inside of them…

She rather enjoyed staying with the three siblings. Suna, the city they lived in was very hot most of the time, there were nice beaches, which Sakura still had yet to go to.

Temari had taken her out for a shopping trip, after deeming the white rope Sakura had worn as " _Just not good enough"_ Apparently, Sakura needed new, _cool_ clothes, or as Temari so nicely had put it " _I don't care how old you really are, Sakura-chan. You look like a 19-years old, and you are going to dress, like a 19-years old woman!"_ Sakura actually didn't mind. She had been overly fascinated by the many shops and the big selection of clothing there was in each one.

Money confused her though. When they paid for their clothes, Temari just whipped out some kind of card and then, everything was being packed into bags and handed over to them. Temari had later explained to her that there was money _in_ the card. It had made Sakura feel rather guilty, that she just had let Temari pay for her clothes, weren't things expensive?

Apparently, yes. Clothes were very expensive, but Temari had brushed it off.

" _You saved Gaara from himself and a lot of people from Gaara. We owe you a lot"_

When Temari wasn't teaching her how to cook, taking her out to shop or something else… and Gaara wasn't around, Kankuro was so kind to keep her company, often killing time with flirting with her.

He was very different than the demons, he had never tried to force anything upon her, he merely made flirty jokes, asked for a kiss when he hurt himself, one time he had knocked his toe into the doorframe and he asked Sakura to kiss the pain away.

Gaara was usually just quiet, but sometimes he would come out of his shell and actually have a _conversation_ with her, but that was usually only when his brother and sister weren't there to pester him.

All in all, living as a _human_ weren't really as bad as she had thought it would be, there were so many things to see and experience, and that actually made her a bit sad. There were so many people who would never get to see half of it, and there she was, she had all the time in the world. She wouldn't have to hurry anything like humans did.

Humans would die, she would not.

* * *

•˚•˚•˚•Demons•˚•˚•˚•

* * *

A year had gone by, and they still hadn't found her.

They knew she was on the surface, but they just couldn't find her.

They weren't all of them out there looking for her all the time, they all had duties to take care of.

But they had spies on the surface. From time to time they would receive a message saying their spies had found someone who fitted their description of Sakura, but whenever one of the males arrived in the area where she had been spotted she was no where to be found.

They understood her need to be alone, they really did, but at the same time, they wanted to be there for her, it couldn't be easy for her.

Besides that, she would be much better of living in the underworld with them. She would be safe there; they would protect her better next time – who knew what could happen to her on the surface?

When they had thought it would be easy to find the fallen angel on the earth, they had been wrong.

Either Sakura was extremely good at hiding, or she had someone to help her?

They didn't know, they just hoped they would find her soon.

When they weren't busy with their duties and not searching for Sakura, they were hunting down Kabuto and Orochimaru.

They would do anything to get a hold on both of them, but they, like Sakura, were far from easy to find.

Hell was a big place, and now that Orochimaru had a pair of wings things was a lot more difficult for them.

Currently, it wasn't about who it was that found Sakura or Orochimaru and Kabuto first either. They had to work together if they wanted a decent chance.

Sasuke had even gone as far as asking Naruto if he had seen Sakura. Which of course, the dope hadn't.

Sasuke had explained everything to Naruto, when Sasuke had shown up at Naruto's door, asking questions about Sakura, Sasuke had felt that Naruto at least deserved to know what had happened. From what he had seen, Sakura and Naruto had been really close, so it only seemed fair that Naruto also knew.

Deidara and Sasori were the ones who spend most time on earth searching for Sakura.

They were not bound to a clan or anything else specific, which allowed them to be up on the surface a lot more often than the other demons.

It was rather hard to find one person actually. They could never know if Sakura already had been in the city or town they were in, or if she would arrive there after they left…

They really had no clue to where she might be, the only thing they did know, was that they weren't alone in the search for Sakura. Angels were looking for her too, luckily for the demons; the angels were just as close to finding her as they were.

* * *

•˚•˚•˚•Angels•˚•˚•˚•

* * *

Kakashi and Neji were getting more and more frustrated by each day that went by and they still didn't have any clue to where Sakura was.

It was difficult for them to go out and search for their pink-haired friend. They had duties to take care of in heaven.

They missed her, a lot. Paradise just wasn't the same without her.

But they knew they would find her, at some point. She couldn't be gone forever.

They were getting desperate. Kakashi had often thought about giving up his status as an angel, so he could fall to the earth and search for her, but Neji had quickly stopped those thoughts.

" _We wont be able to help Sakura if we too become fallen angels"_ The words still rung inside his head. He knew that Neji was right.

They had to remain angels for their plan to work.

They would help Sakura; they would get her wings back so she could come home. They had no idea of how they were supposed to do that, or if it even was possible, but they would do anything to help her.

The chances for their plan to work were low, extremely low. They had never heard of a fallen angel getting his or hers wings back, many had tried, but no one had succeeded.

But they wouldn't give up, never.

* * *

•˚•˚•˚•Fallen•˚•˚•˚•

* * *

"Temari, are you sure about this?" Sakura stared nervously at herself in the mirror and then at the blonde girl next to her.

"Of course, Sakura! Live a little" The enthusiastic blond inspected her artwork aka Sakura Haruno.

The normally nicely dressed pink-haired girl had been forced into a black dress that ended right above her knees. It was a rather simple dress, but it matched Sakura's pink hair perfectly. The straps of the dress went around her neck, exposing her bare back. It embraced around her chest nicely, but flowed out slightly from the waist and down.

Her pink lashes were painted black by something Temari had called mascara, her lips were covered in something blood-red stuff called lipstick and the area around her green eyes were coloured in silver and black eyeshadow.

She looked nothing like the angel she once had been.

Temari was clad in a skin-tight strapless red dress. Lipstick a shade darker than Sakura's covered her lips, red eyeshadow adorning her eyelids, and of course, mascara was applied on her lashes.

"Where are we even going?" Sakura asked as Temari dragged her out of the door and into her car.

"We, my lovely friend, are going to a nightclub!" Temari yelled ecstatically.

"A… nightclub?" She had never heard that word before. Where was Temari taking her?!

"Yes, a nightclub. Don't worry" She said after she saw the frightened look on Sakura's face.

"It'll be fun! Trust me. We are going to meet some of my friends there" With those words, Temari drove into the dark night with a dead frightened Sakura next to her.

It was definitely going to be a fun night!

* * *

 **HERE IT IS!**

 **I hope you guys liked the first chapter. This chapter was really mostly an intro, there will be much more of the angels and the demons in the next chapters - and a bit more GaaraSaku... xD**

 **I'll also try to make the next chapters longer, but I can't really say when I'm going to update again, it really depends on how much time I have to write in...**

 **(I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes)**

 **-Well, please review - I love hearing what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Zetsu (and Naruto)

**I do not own Naruto**

 **Sakuraxmulti paring**

* * *

ººº••ºººººººº••ººº

◊•◊•◊•◊FALLEN◊•◊•◊•◊

ººº••ºººººººº••ººº

* * *

• _˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•_

 _Every time I thought I'll walk through walls,_

 _It's all becoming clear_

 _What's the point of feeling love for you,_

 _When you don't believe I'm here?_

…

 _And every time I thought I'll walk through walls,_

 _It's all becoming clear_

 _Every time I try to pull you close_

 _You disappear...!_

• _˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•_

* * *

Temari and Sakura arrived at the club.

A bunch of people was standing in a line, waiting to get into the club. It really shocked Sakura to see so many people there. What that club some kind of popular place?

Just when Sakura was about to get in line, Temari pulled her towards the entrance, ignoring Sakura's protests.

Temari had walked right up to the security guard, whispered something to him, and in the next second, they were in.

Inside the club, there was loud, _too_ loud, at least in Sakura's opinion, although, she noted, every one else inside the club didn't seem to mind.

Apart from being loud, the place was over crowded with people. It was overwhelming to Sakura. She was not at all used to being in a room with so many people squeezed together.

Leading Sakura into the large crowd, Temari guided Sakura towards one of the tables in the opposite way from the DJ.

Bodies constantly bumped into them, but no one bothered to apologize. Feeling the anxiety rise in her, Sakura concluded that she certainly did not want to go somewhere like this again.

Finally they escaped the large hoard of people.

At the table Temari had lead them to, there already sat two other girls. A looking red-haired girl with glasses, wearing a tight, strapless, purple dress, and a pretty looking girl with brown hair styled in two buns, wearing an army-green strap dress.

Temari then pulled Sakura in front of herself.

"Girls, this is Sakura, Sakura this is Karin"-She pointed at the red-haired girl-"and that is Tenten," She said as she gestured towards the brown-haired girl.

Both girls looked at Sakura. Tenten gave her a kind smile while the other girl, Karin, just continued to look at her for a few seconds before she left the table.

As Karin walked away from the table, Sakura followed her retreating form with curious eyes.

 _-Was it something she had done?_

As if reading her thoughts, Tenten hurried to break the silence that followed Karin's departure.

"Don't worry about her, Karin is a little weird sometimes" Sakura gave Tenten a shy smile as she sat down at the table. She was really glad that the red-haired woman had left. It was not because she didn't like her, she just got some… _bad_ vibrations from her, she almost seemed… like she wasn't _human,_ but she had to be a human, Sakura knew how demons and angels energy felt like, and Karin, she was no where near the powerful aura that surrounded those species.

* * *

When Karin saw the pink-haired woman together with Temari, she had known it was _her,_ the bitch who had caught Sasuke's attention.

Karin had met Sasuke many years ago, and she instantly fell in love with him. She had a paranormal gift that allowed her to see and feel what normal people could not.

Karin had met Sasuke many years ago, and she instantly fell in love with him, but he had always been ice-cold towards her. A warm feeling spread through her body as she thought of Sasuke, that always happened when she thought if him.

As mentioned, she had been in love with Sasuke for a long time, and he had ever returned her feelings. One day though, Sasuke had showed up, wanting to speak to her….

(Flashback)

 _Karin was walking down the busy street when she noticed him, or rather_ felt _him. The powerful aura that surrounded him was rolling of him in waves. She saw him standing in the shadows of a dark alley. He was absolutely gorgeous when he was standing there, surrounded by the darkness. As she approached, she could almost feel how her cheeks reddened._

" _Ohayo, Sasuke-kuuun~" She squealed as she reached him, but as usual, his only answer was complete silence._

 _She reached out to embrace him, but with before she could even get close to him, his hand stopped her._

" _Don't" His voice was ice cold as always._

" _I need you to find someone for me" At that, Karin couldn't help but to stare at him. Who was so important to him that he needed her to find them? He was a demon after all, he could probably do it a lot faster than she could._

" _Of course Sasuke-kun,_ anything _for you" She tried to sound flirty,_ tried.

" _Her name is Sakura Haruno. She is a fallen angel, pink hair and green eyes. Contact me immediately if you find her" Before Karin could even react, he was gone, leaving her to her own thoughts._

 _-Who was this girl, and why was Sasuke so desperate to find her?_

 _(End of flashback)_

At first, Karin had been none too willing to find this girl for Sasuke, but then again, if she proved herself worthy to Sasuke, he would finally love her. Maybe it was a test to see if she was fitted to be his future wife? Stars appeared in her eyes as she thought about how it would be to be married to her Sasuke-kun.

She had to admit, she had gotten quite jealous when she had seen Sakura. The girl was a living goddess, and a thought had immediately entered her mind. _'No wonder Sasuke wants me to find her'._

She decided, as she headed for the ladies room, that she would not contact Sasuke tonight. If Sasuke wanted the girl, he would forget about Karin.

So instead of contacting Sasuke, she would summon someone else. Sasuke was not the only demon she knew. Maybe, if she could get in touch with her other associate, she would get rid of Sakura for good and keep Sasuke for herself.

* * *

Karin had been gone for over an hour by now, and the girls had left the table in favor of the dance floor.

Sakura was trying her hardest to copy the smart moves Temari made, but it was, to put it lightly, not going very well.

So she had settled with moving her body-weight from one foot to the other in tack with the beat. She was positive that it didn't look very good. She kind-of envied Temari and Tenten, they were moving so gracefully, and even a couple of boys had surrounded them.

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms hands landed on her hips from behind her, and a body was soon pressed fully against hers.

The hands on her hips began to move her hips from one side to the other, sensually.

Shocked by the sudden touch, Sakura tried to turn around, but the firm grip the male behind her had on her hips, prevented her from moving just like that.

Looking at the crowd before her, trying to decide how she should get away from the stranger, she saw Temari looking straight at her. The blonde girl send her a wink as she noticed the guy behind her and gave her a discrete thump-up.

As Sakura debated whether or not she should use violence to remove the stranger from her personal bubble, the male leaned down and inhaled her scent.

"Mmm, such a **delicious** aroma" It was as if the words came from two different persons.

Using her strength, Sakura spun around and came face-to-face with one of the most unique-looking _persons_ she had ever met.

The male was half white, and half black; he had grass-green hair and one yellow eye. There was no doubt; this guy was a demon.

As Sakura studied his features closer, she could clearly see the layer of energy that surrounded him. He was covered by an illusion, probably to hide his… _unique_ features from human eyes.

"Take it easy, **blossom** _ **,**_ we wouldn't want to cause a scene, would we, **hm**?" She noticed how his black side had a deeper voice than the white side.

Looking around, she saw that some people were looking at them. Apparently, standing completely still on the dance floor was not a very good idea.

Slowly, the pair began dancing again.

"Who are you?" There was something familiar about him, she just couldn't remember where she had seen him before.

"My name is Zetsu, **I already know who you are** " He stated as his eyes bore into hers.

"It's a shame that Pein-sama has **ordered** me not to touch you. I can only imagine how **marvelous** you must taste" He inhaled her scent again, and his eyes closed momentarily.

" **Hmm…** I wonder if he would mind if I just **tasted** you…you simply smell **divine** "

Feeling really freaked-out by Zetsu's outburst, Sakura freed herself from his grip and backed away from him slowly.

She remembered him now; he was one of Pein's many spies, and from what she had heard from Pein, Zetsu had a fondness of raw human flesh.

' _Oh no'_ She thought as her eyes widen. Zetsu would tell Pein where she was, and she would have to leave the city… she still didn't want to be found by the demons. She wanted to stay in Suna; she wanted to stay with Temari, Kankuro and Gaara.

She had to do something… anything; she couldn't let Zetsu tell Pein about her whereabouts.

But…Maybe Pein already knew where she was?

"Zetsu! Please tell me that Pein doesn't know where I am" She had gripped the bipolar males arms, shaking him slightly.

Zetsu regarded the pinkette for a short moment. He didn't show it, but her grip in his arms was rather painful, there was no doubt that she was a strong woman, despite of how fragile she looked.

He was also beginning to see what Pein and the other demons saw in her. There was something about her that just made you more than just physical attraction to her.

He could also clearly see the worry in her eyes… it confused him. Was she afraid of the demons? Did she not know that they were not planning to hurt her?

"Currently, Pein has no idea of where you are" The relief was clear in her eyes. They seemed to get ten shades brighter now that she didn't have to worry about being found right now, but only a few seconds later, they were dull again.

" _Please,_ Zetsu, don't tell Pein or anyone else that you have seen me here" She pleaded.

Zetsu was usually not a very compassionate man, not at all, but he felt his heart reach out to the pinkette.

He took a deep breath.

Pein was without a doubt going to skin him alive if he found out about this. Zetsu was sure of it. This was probably worse than treason.

"Fine, I wont tell him" He said as he pulled away from her.

" **But you owe us now, blossom"** His dark side added, before he disappeared in the shadows.

* * *

After Zetsu left, Sakura felt her mood lighten up. Though she knew she couldn't continue to run from them, she still felt that she had things she had to do without having to deal with annoying demons.

But she had to admit, she missed those annoying demons…they might be stupid, frustrating and cocky, but they could still be sweet and gentle when they wanted to.

Tenten and Temari came over to her.

"Hey, what happened to that hot guy you were dancing with?" Tenten asked with a teasing smile.

"Oh, he… uh he had to leave" It sounded more like a question than an answer, but hey, what else could she have said? –Oh, he is a demon and he had to go back to hell?-

The two other girls looked question at each other and then at Sakura.

"Riiight, whatever you say, Sakura" Luckily for Sakura, they decided to let it go…for now… They could always question her about it later.

* * *

Only three hours later, Temari was dragging home an almost unconscious and very drunk Sakura.

Cursing at herself, Temari recalled how she had gotten into that situation in the first place.

(Flashback)

 _Sakura was sitting in the bar with a glass in her hand, containing some weird liquid._

" _Temari, what is this?" She asked. Whatever the liquid was, it had a pretty blue color._

" _It's alcohol Sakura, trust me, you'll like it" Temari encouraged her to drink the blue liquor._

 _She only heard little about liquor before, and from what she had heard, she knew it was some kind of miracle…at least, that was what Tsunade had told her._

 _Slowly lifting the class to her lips, Sakura took a little sip of her drink, and then another, followed by another one._

 _She had expected it to taste horrible, but it actually wasn't as bad as she had expected it to be._

 _She could feel the alcohol affect her brain, everything seemed to be slightly unclear, she had no trouble seeing clear, but it was as if her mind couldn't quit progress everything that happened around her._

 _And everything was becoming more and more fun the more she drank. She stopped thinking about what she was saying and what she was about to say, it was as if there had been a wall that filtered everything that came out of her mouth, but now, that wall was currently gone._

 _At some point, Tenten and Sakura engaged in a drinking contest, where Tenten ended up as the winner. Leading to the point where Temari had to drag Sakura home._

(End of flashback)

Getting Sakura into the house proved to be a bit more troubling than Temari had thought it would be.

The pinkette could barely stand on her own legs, so while holding Sakura up, she also had to unlock the door and open it.

' _I should never had allowed her to drink that much'_ The blonde thought bitterly as she finally got her house-key out of her pocket.

When she finally got Sakura into the hall, she placed Sakura against the wall, while Temari took of both her own and Sakura's shoes and jacket.

It was very difficult to get the shoes of Sakura, first, she had to get the pink-haired girl into a sitting position on the floor, so she wouldn't fall when Temari removed her shoes. And after that, she had to get Sakura up from the floor again.

Just when Temari had got Sakura up from the floor, Gaara entered the room, followed by another person.

"Temari, we have a visitor" He sounded emotionless as always, his eyes fixated on the unconscious pinkette.

Temari looked at the male who was standing next to Gaara.

She had been expecting some kind of greeting from him, but apparently, his mind was somewhere completely else. His eyes were focused on the unconscious Sakura in Temari's arms.

In three long strides, the male stood right in front of the two girls. His bright, blue eyes solely focused on the pinkette the whole time.

Reaching out, he gingerly tugged a pink stray of hair behind the sleeping woman's ear.

"Sakura-chan" The soft whisper suddenly just left his mouth as he continued to stare.

The happiness in Uzumaki Naruto's eyes was unmistakable.

He had found his Sakura-chan.

* * *

 **HERE IT IIIS!**

 **Sorry I haven't updated this sooner... I've been really busy with school and work, so I haven't had the time to write... :(**

 **Weeell... I hope you liked the chapter! :D**

 **Oh, and thanks for all the lovely reviews! I really appreciated every single one of them!**

 **In the next chapter, you will see how "well" Sakura handles hangovers! (Please tell me i there are any "experiences" you want Sakura to try... like cooking or using a phone or computer, or anything like that!)**

 **There will probably be a lot more GaaraSaku and NaruSaku in the next chapter(s), but well see.**

 **-DO NOT WORRY! The demons (and angels) will very soon make an appearance!**

 **(I sincerely apologize for all the spelling and grammar mistakes in this chapter, I just finished it at 1 pm, and I'm really tired xD)**


	3. Chapter 3: Karin's promise

**I do not own Naruto**

 **Sakuraxmulti paring**

* * *

ººº••ºººººººº••ººº

◊•◊•◊•◊FALLEN◊•◊•◊•◊

ººº••ºººººººº••ººº

• _˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•_

 _Some saw the sun._

 _Some saw the smoke._

 _Some heard the gun._

 _Some bend the bow_

…

 _Sometimes the wire…_

 _Must tense for the note_

…

 _Caught in the fire_

 _Say Oh_

 _We're about to explode._

• _˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•_

* * *

 _(The human world)_

He had never thought he would ever get to see her again. She had been gone for so long, and now she was right there in front of him.

He was quite stunned when he saw what she was wearing. The black dress hugged her chest perfectly. He just couldn't believe she was wearing something like that. He had never thought he would get to see her wearing anything else than the white robe he had been so used to seeing her wearing. If it weren't because of her unearthly beauty, he would have said that she looked normal, like a human.

He was so lost in his own thoughts, that he didn't even notice the strange looks he was receiving from Temari and Gaara.

And neither did he notice the _slight_ killing intent that emitted from Gaara.

"Naruto, how do you know her?" Gaara spoke. He had been friends with Naruto for a long time, and he had never heard the blonde idiot mention someone with pink hair.

At the question, Naruto tore his attention away from the pinkette and looked at Gaara. He had completely forgotten that he was there.

"Oh, uh, Sakura was my err, friend and then, uhh" He was unsure of what he should tell them. Did they know what Sakura was?

"Then what?" Temari asked as she eyed the blonde male.

Naruto looked at Sakura again and frowned slightly.

"Then she suddenly just disappeared one day, I haven't seen her in over a year"

Silence followed Naruto's words. All of them were unsure of how much the other person knew about Sakura's true identity.

Finally breaking the silence, Temari readjusted Sakura in her arms.

"I'm gonna take Sakura to her room"

* * *

Several hours later, Sakura awoke slowly.

Everything was blurred and she could feel her head slowly begin to ache.

 _What had happened last night?_

She couldn't quite remember. She remembered going with Temari to a club, where she had met two other girls, then she had been dancing…with Zetsu. And then she had been dragged to the bar by Temari where she had gotten some weird looking drink, and everything after that was just a big black hole. How had she gotten home and into her bed?

A groan escaped her lips as she tried to heal the pain in her head but failed. Though she did manage soothe the throbbing pain in her head. Apparently, she couldn't heal whatever it was that was making her head feel like it could explode any second by now.

A wave of nausea hit her full force. She threw of her covers and sprinted towards the bathroom. Just as she reached the toilet and kneeled down, the nauseous feeling became too much, and she proceeded to throw up in the toilet one time, and only a few seconds later she threw up again.

After flushing the toilet, and washing her mouth, she leaned her forehead against the cool tiles on the wall.

It was amazing how good it felt to feel the cool porcelain against her skin.

"For someone who just threw up, you look extremely well"

Opening her eyes and turning her head, Sakura found a smirking Temari standing in the doorframe.

"Temari" She greeted the elder woman with a weak voice.

"I feel terrible" She continued. "What's going on?" The pinkette said as she glanced at Temari.

A chuckle escaped Temari. She had completely forgotten that this was the first time ever Sakura had gotten drunk, and though the former angel had seemed to enjoy herself the other night, she was now experiencing the bad side of alcohol.

"It's called _hangovers_ , Sakura, you better get used to them" Temari said as she smirked when a groan erupted from the sick pinkette.

"I don't think I _want_ to get used to them" Sakura remarked and closed her eyes once again.

 _Why_ could she not heal this _hangover_ thing? Life could be so unfair sometimes.

"Come, I got some pain-killers in the kitchen, they'll help"

* * *

"But I wanna go check on Sakura-chaaan!" The loud blonde cried out. He hadn't seen his precious Sakura-chan since last night, and he had not even been able to talk to her.

A hard smack was delivered to the blonde's head by a fuming Gaara.

"Owww! Gaara, what was that for?" Naruto wined.

"Be quiet, dope, you'll just wake her up if you keep yelling like that" Normally, Gaara would consider Naruto as his best friend, but sometimes, the loud blonde could be a pain in the ass, specially in the mornings, Gaara was absolutely not a morning person. Besides that, it irked him to see how open Naruto was with his feelings towards Sakura, those two had been friends for a while according to Naruto, and what if Sakura returned those feelings? That thought just didn't sit well with Gaara. He liked the pinkette a lot; she had helped him become the person he was today.

No matter how much he also owned Naruto for also helping him when he had been having a difficult time, there was no way that he would let the blonde get Sakura; not without a fight at least. He needed Sakura more than Naruto did.

Gaara was bought out of his thoughts when the blonde idiot jumped out of the chair he had been sitting on and ran towards the door.

"Sakura-chaaan!" Naruto yelled as he scooped the surprised pinkette into his arms and embraced her in a tight hug.

"N-Naruto!" Sakura stuttered as Naruto held her tightly. She couldn't believe it! Naruto was right here, holding her. She had never imagined seeing him so soon, but she was happy that he was there. Now that she saw him again, she realized how much he had missed him.

And not once did the two friends sense the killing intent that emitted from Gaara, but his sister did.

Temari send her little brother a sharp look. She knew that her brother liked Sakura, but she was not going to let him ruin this heart-warming reunion that Sakura and Naruto was having.

After a moment longer, Sakura and Naruto finally parted, though Naruto didn't let go of Sakura entirely, still holding on to the lower parts of her arms.

Feeling that her brother had endured the lovely reunion long enough, Temari cleared her throat and spoke.

"Let's get some food, I'm starving"

"Yeah! Let's eat!" Naruto pumped one of his fists into the air as he swung the other arm around Sakura's shoulder and lead her towards the large table in the room.

"We have so much to talk about, Sakura-chan!"

The loud sound of Naruto's enthusiastic voice made the throbbing in her head increase, but she ignored it nonetheless. She would endure the pain in her head. She had her Naruto back now, nothing else mattered.

* * *

( _Hell)_

Pein was once again admiring the rain that fell from the _sky_ in his realm through the window in his office.

It frustrated him that he had still not found Sakura.

Could it really be so hard to find just _one_ person?

He had spies all over earth, and none of those had ever managed to find her and bring him to her.

He had gotten leads of her location once or twice before, but every time he arrived at said location; she was nowhere to be found.

But last night, he had received a rather _odd_ tip from one of his spies, _Zetsu._ It was not a direct location, but it was clear to him, after reading the message from said spy, that Zetsu had found her.

 _I have the fallen angels location, but I am not able to tell you where it is._

 _Go to the place where the winds are warm, and you might find her there. But hurry up if you want to find her, if she manages to find out that you know where she is, she will be gone again._

 _-Zetsu._

So, Zetsu had found her, but… Why could he not give away her location? It was unlike Zetsu, acting like that.

And those warm winds? What could they mean?

The warm winds would have to be a country or city that was warm, and though it excluded a few places, there still were plenty of warm places on earth.

But as Zetsu said, he would have to be careful when searching for her.

Sakura was amazing at sensing other supernatural beings. So every time one of them had been close to finding her, she had run away. So if he wanted to find her, he would have to know exactly where she was.

Apart from looking for Sakura, he was also looking for any indication of where Orochimaru might be and what he was doing, but they were no longer hunting Orochimaru like they had been doing before.

Instead of looking for the repulsive snake, they had focused on finding Sakura.

Besides that, Orochimaru was not theirs to find and kill, I would be up to Sakura to decide what to do with him.

He could not decide if he should go out and look for her or not. A little voice in his head told him that she could come to them when she wanted to, but a louder voice constantly reminded him of how much he missed her.

* * *

He watched from the shadows as people rushed right past him, not even once sensing his presence there. Not that he expected them to; they were after all only mere humans, ignorant and dull creatures, living only to die.

For a moment he frowned at himself for thinking about humans that way. _'They don't know any better'_ he thought to himself. They merely lived the only way they knew.

Normally, he would never have thought like that, it was so unlike him.

But he had changed over time.

Ever since Sakura had disappeared from his life, he had distanced himself from everyone else. He had become so focused in finding her, that at one point, he had not spoken to any other being for over four months. Luckily for him, his friend had pulled him out of the darkness he had fallen into.

And though he was doing better now than before, there was no denying it, Kakashi was absolutely lost without his pink-haired angel by his side.

He had even considered falling himself so he would be able to be with her at all times.

He just wanted her back. He didn't understand why she was hiding from him, he could understand that she didn't want to face any of the demons, but… what was keeping her from seeing him?

One day, he would get the answers to those questions. He just had to find her first.

* * *

( _Demons and humans)_

" _Sasuke-kuuun"_ A high-pitched voice whined in his ear and a soft chest pressed against his own, and he felt the anger rise in him.

Had it been a _certain_ other person who was pressing against him like this, he wouldn't have minded the lease! But as it wasn't that certain other person, it only served to anger and annoy him to no end.

"Get away from me, Karin" He spoke coldly and pushed the eager woman away from him, only to have her pressing herself against him seconds later again.

He gave Karin a cold look, and pushed her away again.

"Where is _she_ , Karin. I know you have seen her. You are lying when you say you haven't" As he spoke, he watched her expression go from luring to angry in less than a second.

And Karin herself felt the anger towards the pink-haired _girl_ more than ever before. Why did she have to have cached _her_ Sasuke-kun's attention. It was always about that dumb little _girl_. Always. And Karin was getting sick of it.

If she couldn't get Sasuke's attention one way, she would have to try another.

Moving as fast as she possibly could, Karin smashed her lips onto the soft one's of her long-time crush, and for a second, everything around her disappeared, the only thing that mattered was Sasuke.

But then the blissful second ended much too fast.

Sasuke pushed her away.

He looked at her with anger burning in his eyes. It took all his self-control not to burn her to ashes right on the spot.

He whipped his mouth with the sleeve of his black jacket and spat on the ground and looked disgusted at the redheaded woman.

"Don't ever do that again"

"B-but Sasuke-kun" Karin whined as Sasuke rushed past her, not even once looking back at her.

As she watched Sasuke leave, the hatred for Sakura burned even brighter than ever before.

She was much better than Sakura, at lease that's what Karin thought.

As long as Sakura existed, there was no way that Sasuke would ever return her feelings.

Sakura was the only thing that stood between Sasuke and herself.

She was only a mere obstacle, but nonetheless, she was an obstacle that needed to be removed.

She would get Sasuke, no matter what she had to do.

* * *

 **Here it** **is!**

 **I'm really sorry that I took so long to write this chapter, I've been really busy lately... Also, I must admit, the amount of reviews the last chapter received, didn't exactly do much to make me want to write another chapter as fast as I could have done it! But I did it anyways! Of course I wouldn't give up on this just because of the amount of reviews... buut, I must admit, that the more reviews there are, the more inspired I get :)**

 **But I was very about the reviews I got, so thank-you to: 96bittersweetblackcat, Raiza-chan and FELINEZ!**

 **I hope you liked the chapter!**

 **I don't think any of the angels or demons will find Sakura just yet, maybe two chapters more and then they will! I want Sakura to have some human experiences before they come to help her...**

 **Please review!**

 **Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4: Oh hell

**I do not own Naruto**

 **(Or any song lyrics used in this or any other chapter)**

 **Sakuraxmulti paring**

* * *

ººº••ºººººººº••ººº

◊•◊•◊•◊FALLEN◊•◊•◊•◊

ººº••ºººººººº••ººº

• _˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•_

 _I feel my heart beating_

 _I feel my heart underneath my skin_

 _I feel my heart beating_

 _Oh you make me feel_

 _Like I'm alive again_

…

 _I'm a dream I die by light of day_

 _Gonna hold up half the sky and say_

 _Oh, we are omen._

• _˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•_

* * *

The sky was getting dark when Sakura and Naruto walked down the ally. They had been shopping groceries for dinner, and now they were heading home.

They were happy that it was just the two of them. They had not been able to get a single moment together the day before, so when Temari asked Gaara and Kankuro to go, they had insisted to do it instead of them, and luckily, none of the others had objected.

While shopping, Naruto had told her about everything that he had been doing in her absence… aaand that was not much. Other than occasional visits from Sasuke, he had been training in the gym a lot more often. He had ended his tale, saying "If anybody ever comes to take you away again, I can protect you Sakura-chan!" Though she knew he would do anything to protect her, it was flattering to hear it. As she glanced at Naruto, she couldn't help but to acknowledge the fact that his training had paid of, quite a lot.

Naruto had always had muscles; he grew up among gangs in Konoha, always running with the bigger kids, always getting into trouble. With the demon sealed inside of him, Naruto had never needed much physical training, and therefore he had not done any unnecessary training.

But not, she could really see the muscles flex when he moved his arm, really appreciate the sight when his biceps showed themselves when he had lifted the heavy bag with groceries, and to be honest, she was happy to see it. She was happy that he no longer solely relied on the demons power.

Getting Naruto back into her life was one of the best things that had happened to her after Orochimaru had stolen her wings. It was like going back in time, back to the time before Orochimaru and his creepy right-hand man Kabuto had entered her life.

And as hours together with Naruto passed, a little thought had been born in the back of her mind, slowly growing bigger and bigger. ' _Maybe, it wouldn't be too bad to see_ the others _again'._ True, she had been avoiding her angel and demon friends for so long, that she had lost count on how many moths there had passed since she started hiding from them, but she had to admit it…. She missed them… a lot.

A weird feeling of sadness washed over her.

Why had she even been avoiding them to begin with?

Naruto noticed the change in the fallen angels expression, and looked at her worriedly.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?"

Startled, Sakura looked at Naruto. She had been so far away in her thoughts that she had forgotten that he was there.

Forcing a smile onto her face, she opened her mouth, but before she could get a single word spoken, something grabbed her arm and pulled her into the darkness of an empty ally.

A hand was covering her mouth, as she was pulled further into the ally.

Struggling with all her might, Sakura managed to land a hit on her captor, who then dropped her onto the hard asphalt.

About to throw a fist at her attacker once again, Sakura immediately came to a halt when she heard a familiar voice speak.

"Shit, Sakura. Is that how you usually great old friends?"

Shocked, Sakura looked at the two tall figures in front of her.

She could recognize that spiky silver-hair and those pearl-white eyes anywhere.

"Kakashi…. Neji?"

Kakashi lazily waved his hand at her, and though the mask covered his lips, she could clearly see the smile.

Neji stood tall and proud next to the silver-haired angel, though embracing his rips with one arm…. Presumably where she had hit him.

Before any of them could speak, a new voice interrupted them.

"Oi! Fuckers!"

Not even turning around to see whom the voice belonged to Sakura already knew who it was.

And the first thought that entered her mind?

' _Oh Hell'_

* * *

 ** _I'm alive!_**

 ** _Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. I was in my intention to make the chapter longer, but I felt that I needed to just get the chapter posted_** ** _instead of fighting to make it longer right now._**

 ** _I've been really stressed lately, and though I have managed to write longer chapters faster than this one before, I did not have the drive to do it. I know my stories aren't that good, but I love writing, otherwise I wouldn't be doing it. But with all the stress, I began to consider if this really was worth the time I spend on it instead of focusing on school, and now that my extra focus in school have paid of and there is a lot less stress, I have decided to write again and continue, because to me, it is worth it!_**


	5. Chapter 5: Heavens loss

**I do not own Naruto**

 **Sakuraxmulti paring**

* * *

ººº••ºººººººº••ººº

◊•◊•◊•◊FALLEN◊•◊•◊•◊

ººº••ºººººººº••ººº

 _•_ _˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•_

 _Been around the world_

 _Wonders to view_

 _Been around the world_

 _Looking for someone like you_

 _Pyramids try, Babylon too_

 _But the beautifullest treasures lie in the deepest blue_

 _…_ _._

 _So I never say die_

 _I'm never untrue_

 _I'm never so high_

 _As when I'm with you_

 _And there isn't a fire, that I wouldn't walk through_

 _My army of one, is gonna fight for you._

 _•_ _˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•_

* * *

As Sakura turned around to face the male, whom was moving towards her with long hurried steps, she failed to notice the shocked looks adoring both Kakashi and Neji's face.

Their sweet, little, innocent and dearest Sakura-chan knew one of the angels of death?

The two angels could only stand passive and watch as the death angel stopped right in front of _their_ Sakura, and looked at her with a confident smirk plastered onto his face.

"Nice to see you again Babe" Hidan said as he flashed her a flirtatious smirk followed by an equally flirtatious wink.

Keeping herself from rolling her eyes, Sakura brushed off Hidan's flirting, and instead sent him an ' _oh so scary'_ glare.

Raising her hand, she poked the male in his chest, hard.

" _What_ are you doing here, Hidan. How did you even find me?" As Sakura raised her hand again to poke him, Hidan grabbed her hand.

"Wow, chill bitch. Being down here, hasn't fucking done anything good for your temper"

True, earth had not improved her temper a single bit; it had actually made it worse, but she blamed Temari for that, oh all the new words she had learned from the blonde woman were countless.

"Hidan" She growled at him.

Why did he have to be so damn troublesome? Couldn't he just answer her? She needed to know if certain other _people_ had found her too. One thing was that Neji and Kakashi had found her, she was happy about that, they had been her friends for a long time, they had been fellow angels, shared a special bond somehow.

But it was a bit different with the demons. Of course she wanted to see the them too, she was even beginning to miss them (not that she would ever admit that to any of them though), but as time passed on earth, she realized that she rather liked learning how to live as a human, fear wasn't keeping her from going with the demons to their world, her curiosity did, and she knew. It was inevitable, if the demons found her, they would take her with them to hell, even if she didn't want to, but technically, it was there she belonged. They all knew it.

Hidan exhaled dramatically.

"Geez, fine. Some red haired bitch gave us all a tip on where you might be. So we all just hurried out to find you. Everyone else is around here somewhere looking for you…. Luckily I found you first" As a smug look spread across Hidan's face, a cold shiver ran down Sakura's spine, there was no more hiding now it seemed, thanks to the so-called " _red-haired bitch"_ she could no longer avoid them. But she had to admit; though she was dreading the point where they all found her, she _was_ kind of looking forward to it too. She really _had_ missed them.

While Sakura was lost in her thoughts, Neji and Kakashi exchanged displeased looks. This was not what they had hoped for would happen.

They had important things to tell Sakura, and if that death angel kept hogging her attention, or worse, if more demons decided to join them in the little dark alley, they would never get a moment alone with her.

Suddenly Kakashi looked at Hidan with a deathly glare, which the other male countered with an equally sharp death glare.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be? Isn't there plenty souls that needs to be reaped?"

"Fuck you, I'll rip yo-" Suddenly Hidan stopped talking, and a sinister grin spread across his lips.

"Don't you have a _funeral_ or two to be at? I heard that you lost two little angels the other day" At his words, Kakashi and Neji's jaws tightened, and they looked angrily at the provoking male, and at the same time, Sakura looked confused at the two angels.

 _Who was dead?_

 _Was it someone she knew?_

Neji turned his head and looked at her before looking away again, but the short glimpse she had gotten of his said it all. It _was_ someone she knew.

Kakashi wouldn't even look at her.

"Who, Neji" She began, dread rising in her chest.

She had a bad feeling about who it was.

And she hoped with every fiber in her being, that she was wrong.

Because if it _was_ them… She didn't know what she would do then.

She looked at Neji with pleading eyes.

She had to know who it was.

…

He couldn't look at her, he just couldn't.

He knew her well enough to know, that it would break her when he told her.

He damned the bastard who brought up the subject in the first place. This was not how or where they had planned on telling her. Not in some ally surrounded by darkness and strangers…

He finally looked her in the eyes. They were as green as he remembered them, like emeralds. She had beautiful, strong eyes, he thought. They were always shining no matter what, every emotion were reflected in them and no matter what kind enemy she fazed, they would never fail to show the fire burning inside her.

Her eyes were truly windows to the soul.

"Please, Neji. I need to know who it is" Her voice was broken. He could see it in her eyes; she already knew who it was, she just needed him to confirm it.

Just as he opened his mouth, ready to deliver the news that surely would break her heart into smithereens, someone beat him to it.

"Ino and Hinata" Came Kakashi's rough and deep voice, and just as Neji expected, a tear slipped from her eyes and soon after that many more followed the same path as the first.

And just like that, they watched her break down in front of them.

And for the first time ever, Neji witnessed as the fire in her eyes was put out.

As she crumbled to the ground, her face buried in her hands, Neji stepped towards her. He had never been good at comforting, emotions had always been strange to him, but for Sakura, he would try to soothe her pain. The least he could do for her would be to lend her a shoulder to cry on.

He placed his arm around her and stroked her back in a comforting manner. His heart began pumping harder than usually, warmth slowly filled his body, and under normal circumstances thoughts not so innocent would try to push their way into his mind, but now was definitely not the time to let his imagination wander. Normally he would give anything to be this close to Sakura, to have her pressed into his side, but right now, romantic touches were not what she needed, no matter how much he wanted it, he would not let his own feelings get control of him.

As Kakashi joined Neji and Sakura on the ground, offering her another shoulder to cry on, Hidan watched stupefied behind them.

"What the hell happened to the bitch?" He muttered.

"They were her best friends, you moron. You should consider thinking just a _tiny_ bit before you speak" A cold voice cut through the silence in the ally like a knife, and had Hidan not been who he was, he would have been scared to death, though to be honest, he might have peed _juuust a little bit_ in his pants.

Turning his head, he watched Shisui and Itachi approach, with some blonde dude, who definitely weren't Deidara, following them.

Hidan's eyes widened slightly as the boy came closer. There was no doubt, the kid was one of those demon-containers, large waves of energy was radiating from the boy.

 _'_ _This kid's demon must be pretty strong'_ Hidan thought as he looked at the boy from top to toe. There was something strikingly familiar about his looks. The blue eyes and the blonde hair reminded him a lot of someone, he just couldn't remember who it was.

...

Naruto watched the scene before him, his eyes mainly focusing on the pink-haired girl on the ground with two pairs of arms wrapped around her.

"Sakura-chan" He whispered, just loud enough for her to hear.

At the sound of his voice, her head rose from where it had been buried in Kakashi's chest, and her dull eyes locked with stunning blue orbs, and it instantly reminded her of her best friends one visible sky-blue eye.

As the image of Ino burned in her mind, she let out a pain filled sob, and once again she buried her head in Kakashi's chest.

She felt Neji run his fingers through her hair, and she trembled. Neji's eyes were so similar to Hinata's, even more than Naruto's were to Ino's… How would she be able to look at those moon-like eyes, without constantly being reminded of her other best friend?

Naruto slowly walked towards his best friend, unsure of what he should do or say. He wanted to comfort her somehow, but he barely knew why she was crying, and she already had two people by her sides.

He stopped in front of her and crouched down. He reached out and touched her tear-stained cheek, and slowly, her head lifted from where it had been buried in the older male's neck. She looked at him with red eyes for a moment before throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him towards her with a bone-crushing hug. He could feel her tears hit his bare skin, and instantly, he held her tighter.

While Sakura and Naruto hugged, the two angels stood up once again while the death angel and the two demons moved closer to the hugging pair, clearly unhappy with both the situation in general and the lack of attention they were receiving from the pink-haired female.

Shisui and Itachi stood awkwardly watching the demon-container hug _their_ little fallen angel. It pained them both to see her in such a condition as she was in right now. It was definitely not the reunion they had been hoping for, the one they had hoped for and imagined many times over and over again contained far less people, a total different setting than a dark ally, and a considerably more happy Sakura.

"It was _Orochimaru_ , wasn't it?" Her voice suddenly cut through the silence that had filled the alley for what seemed like an eternity. Her head lay buried in the juncture between the blonde-haired males neck and shoulder, his hands steadily running through her hair.

"We don't know for sure, Sakura, but… it is very likely him" Neji spoke carefully, while it was true that they could not confirm it completely, that it in fact, was Orochimaru who had killed two of their angels, he had to take Sakura's emotional state into consideration. He knew, that with the pure hate for Orochimaru that now filled her heart, she could very likely be stupid enough to seek him out alone – to avenge her friends deaths.

And though Neji had great believe in her powers, he also knew that taking on a fallen angel, who was almost a thousand years older than herself, would be too much, even for her, to handle.

And trying to offer their help in defeating the snake would also, most likely, prove be futile.

Sakura followed her heart, and her heart would without a doubt tell her to go look for him alone, and defeat him alone, seeing as two of her best friends already had suffered a cruel fate, she would not let them be endangered just because she wanted revenge.

She was smart, and he had a long time ago learned not to underestimate her cleverness when it came to escaping and hiding from even heavens sight. So even if they did convince her to let them go with her, she would surely, somehow, escape in the last moment and go on alone.

"It is not just _very likely_ , Neji. He did it, I just know it – I can _feel_ it" There was a short pause, before she continued. "He will not go unpunished this time. I won't allow it. I –I will avenge them" She lifted her head, and stood up as she spoke. The bloodlust in her voice was not to be mistaken of.

Kakashi felt his heart drop to his stomach at her words. Like Neji, he knew that she would view killing Orochimaru as her own personal mission, not that he blamed her for that, and now she was dead set on completing it.

Hidan, Shisui and Itachi however, felt completely different. Each of them felt their heart pick up its pace and their pulse rose.

Maybe it was the promise to kill the man they had hated and hunted for so long, maybe it was the feeling of her bloodlust, or maybe it was a combination of those two, but something had ignited a fire filled of lust, respect, attraction and love for the pink-haired fallen angel. A fire that was much stronger than the one they had felt before.

It was as if everything they had felt for her had been intensified.

They could feel it now more than ever – she was one of them, and she belonged in their world, together with them.

Heaven's loss was their win.

And never had victory tasted this good.

* * *

 **I'm baaack!**

 **I'm really sorry for making you guys wait so long for this little chapter, but a major writing block combined with a lot of homework and work, does not leave much time or opportunities to write, but hopefully, it won't be as hard from now on :D**

 **I feel bad for killing Ino and Hinata, I really do, but I figured that it would not fit Sakura to go after Orochimaru for her own sake.  
Hopefully there will be more action and more handsome demons in the next couple of chapters, so stay tuned. **

**And please take a moment to review? I just want to tell you than every single review this story have received has really made me happy! Seeing a mail that someone has reviewed makes me want to write, and had it not been for all of you guys lovely comments, I don't know when I would have finished this chapter, so it really means a lot to me!**


	6. Chapter 6: Maybe just a filler

**I do not own Naruto**

 **Sakuraxmulti paring**

* * *

ººº••ºººººººº••ººº

◊•◊•◊•◊FALLEN◊•◊•◊•◊

ººº••ºººººººº••ººº

 _•_ _˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•_

 _Baby._

 _It's been a long time coming._

 _Such a long, long time_

 _And I can't stop running._

 _Such a long, long time._

 _Can you hear my heart beating?_

 _Can you hear that sound?_

 _Cause I can't help thinking. And I won't stop now._

 _…_

 _And then I looked up at the sun_

 _And I could see._

 _Oh, the way that gravity pulls on you and me._

 _And then I looked up at the sky and saw the sun._

 _And the way that gravity pushes on everyone._

 _On everyone._

 _•_ _˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•_

* * *

 _"_ _Oh, Sasuke-kuun!" A high-pitched voice called out, and a few seconds later, clammy arms surrounded him from behind and a body pressed itself against his back._

 _"_ _Karin. " He growled in a deep, warning tone, trying to break out of the woman's tight hold._

 _But instead of getting the fucking hint and letting him go, Karin only tightened her hold on him._

 _"_ _Mou, don't be like that Sasuke-kun" She whispered in his ear._

 _"_ _I just wanted a little hug, Sasu-kun~" Karin spoke huskily in his ear while rubbing her chest against his back._

 _Feeling absolutely disgusted with the woman's actions, Sasuke decided, that thought it was against his principles to use violence against a woman, using a little force against this one wouldn't hurt._

 _So raising his hands to wrap around Karin's wrists, he gave a hard tug on both of them and easily broke out of her hold.  
"Leave me alone Karin. I need to find my brother, he's been gone for three days now and so have Shisui and Madara." With those words, he turned around and began walking away. _

_"_ _Oh come on Sasuke! I just got here don't leave so soon! I'm sure that they are just taking a little vacation from work" At her words about his family members taking a vacation, Sasuke let out a loud snort._

 _Madara, Itachi and Shisui rarely took breaks from their work. Not unless they-._

 _Realization hit him like a stone, and he spun around to face the eager redhead.  
"What haven't you told me?" His eyes had in a fraction of a second turned from onyx to blood red. _

_"_ _W-what are you talking about, Sasuke-kun? You know I would never keep anything from you" She whined and pouted._

 _"_ _You know where she is, don't you. You've probably already told the others."_

 _The red-haired female feigned a shocked gasp and laid her hand over hear heart.  
"Sasuke-kun! I would never do something like that, you know I-" _

_"_ _You have five seconds to tell me where she is or I swear I will show you just how horrible hell can be" His patience had run out, and the fact that she was acting stupid and pretended to be innocent made his stomach churn.  
"B-but, Sasuke-kun"  
"Five."  
"You can't be-"_

 _"_ _Four"  
"-Serious.."_

 _"_ _Three"  
"I'm not lying!" _

_"_ _Two"_

 _"_ _Fine! I'll tell you…" She finally gave up at let her head fall in defeat. He would be so pissed at her for keeping it from him. But what should she have done?_

 _Did he really expect her to help him find a girl he liked, when she had made it clear on more than one occasion that she liked him?..._

 _Why was he even pinning for other women, when he knew that he already had her?_

 _Wait… maybe there was a really good explanation as to why he was asking her to do all this…. He just didn't get that she was totally into him! Either he misapprehended all her advances, or maybe she wasn't doing enough, and he probably thought that by pretending that he wanted that other girl, he was making her jealous. And his cold attitude towards her? He was just playing hard to get!_

 _Why hadn't she realized that sooner?_

 _"_ _Awe, Sasuke-kun, you don't have to make me jeal-" She never got to finish, as a hand suddenly seized her throat and lifted her so her feet barely touched the ground._

Red eyes were burning with anger as he held her gaze.

 _"_ _Tell me,_ now _"_

* * *

It had been a few hours since her little run-in with the demons in the ally, and Sakura and Naruto was once again back at the sand-siblings home, both eating a small bowl of ice-cream.

She hadn't felt this tired in decades!

Once Naruto and Sakura came back, she had tiredly asked Temari, Gaara and Kankuro to join them in the kitchen for some dinner, and once everyone had eaten, Sakura had promptly began explaining what had happened earlier. Temari and the boys remained quiet throughout her story, until she came to the end of it.

The part where she explained that she would be leaving soon, soon as in dawn, which was only a few hours away by now.

"B-but Sakura-chan! You cant just leave like that!"

"I know Temari, and I'm really sorry, but the longer I wait the further away he gets. Believe me Temari when I say that I wish that I didn't have to do this so soon. He won't stop before he has completed his goal, whatever that may be… I have to do something before he kills anyone else. He killed my friends, and I won't let him get away with it unpunished."

She looked at each of them individually, Temari, Kankuro and Naruto wouldn't even meet her eyes as she stared at them, only Gaara held her gaze firmly. She caught the flashes of emotion in his eyes. Sadness, worry, anger, affection… She caught them all.

She held his gaze for a long time; there was something about his expression that told her he wanted to say something, but didn't quite know what to say.

She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but she never got to do it, as Gaara finally decided to voice his thoughts.

"How do you plan on winning?" Shocked, she looked at the redhead.

"What?"

"If he really is so strong and ruthless as you say he is, how will you beat him?" He elaborated.

"He kidnaped you and killed two of your kind. If you think you can beat him alone then you are seriously overestimating your own abilities" The effect the coldness in his voice had on her could only be compared to the chilling feeling you would experience by getting a bucket of ice water poured over you. Even his siblings looked with disbelief evident in their eyes, at their youngest sibling.

"You're right. I'm not strong enough as it is right now. I wouldn't stand a chance against someone of his calibre if I were to fight him now, but that's the reason I'm going with the demons. They'll teach me how to fight and help me become stronger. The training I've had with my mentor has made me strong, but I have no real battle experience"

"I'll become strong, and when the time is right, I will seek him out and I will stop him from making further damage to this world"

...

They had spent the most of the night talking, and when dawn neared, Sakura bid her friends goodbye.

Naruto had been especially hard to say goodbye to. When she finally got her closest friend back in her life, she had to leave him again. It wasn't fair to him, she knew of his feelings for her, feelings that stretched beyond friendly, and she would be lying if she said that she didn't feel something either, but as the situation was right now, she couldn't allow herself to give Naruto any kind of hope or promise of them being together.

She was running from him and she knew it, and somehow she had a feeling, that deep down, Naruto knew it as well.

* * *

As the sun rose above the horizon and bathed the earth in red and golden, Sakura stood patiently in the small ally where she had met the demons the previous day.

Itachi had informed her to be there at dawn and wait for one of them to arrive.

She would much rather have made the journey to hell by herself, but she had no idea of how to make a portal that would transport her from the earth to the underworld.

She was leaning against the cold brick wall when the temperature around her dropped to an uncomfortable low, the air condensed to a point where it was hard to breath and the darkness in the ally expanded, until it was impossible for her to see anything.

She didn't have the time to become frightened by the occurrence though, it didn't last for more than a couple of seconds, and when things turned back to normal, a lone male stood before her and she was instantly filled with awe.

Everything about him from his tall and proud frame to his unruly orange hair enchanted her.

"Pein" She spoke his name with a smile playing on her lips. She was relieved that he was the one to escort her to the underworld. He might be one of the most dangerous persons she knew, but besides Itachi, he was the most polite one.

"Sakura" He greeted her with a tilt of his head and a satisfied smile.  
"I trust you are ready to go?" He asked as he held out his hand for her to take.

Gingerly, she walked towards him and reached out to let him take her hand in his.

"As ready as I'll ever be" She laughed nervously.

Pein let a smirk play on his lips as he took the fallen angels hand and pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms securely around her.

Creating portals to the underworld was a fairly easy thing for him to do, he had centuries of practise, but for someone like Sakura, who had never created a single portal in her life, it would be more than difficult, and even if she somehow did have just a tiny bit of luck with forming a portal, there would be no guarantee that it would actually take her to the underworld.

Traveling through a portal was far from fun. As the molecules around them began to break free from the bonds that held them, an enormous pressure enclosed them, slowly squeezing the air out of their lunges. As the world around them grew more and more blurry before disappearing, and everything turned black, a feeling of weightlessness overcame them both. Sakura, not being as used to this as her companion, clung tightly to Pein, and in return, he tightened his arms around her in a reassuring manner.

She felt like she could pass out any second now. The darkness was all-consuming, the air that should have filled her lunges was near completely gone and though she was used to flying, it had been a long time since she had experienced not having a solid ground under her feet.

The only two things keeping her from panicking was the fact that she _would_ pass out if she exhaled more air than necessarily and the second thing was Pein. His arms held her safely against him, it was the only thing keeping her from believing she would fall into the everlasting darkness.

Relief filled her as she finally felt her feet hit solid ground. The darkness lifted so they once again could see, and the pressure on her chest loosened and she was finally able to breath again. Though it had felt like hours had gone by in the darkness of the portal, she knew that it hadn't lasted more than a couple of seconds.

Taking a deep breath to refill her lungs, she looked up at Pein. He was clearly amused by her reaction to traveling through a portal.

She pouted, she had only used a portal once before in her life, and at that time, she had been to focused on getting away from the very place she was now, to fully notice how uncomfortable it was, but Pein was of course unfazed by their little travel.

He didn't even have the need of taking a deep breath like she did!

Looking around, she immediately recognized the scenery.

"Why here?" She asked.

"Because, it is easier for everyone this way" Pein spoke calmly, but something told her that he too wasn't too trilled with the place.  
"If we want to train you as fast and efficient as possible it is easier if you just stay at one place, and since there are four members from the Uchiha clan who are going to teach you, it was decided that you should be staying here" His jaw clenched slightly as he spoke.

There had been a huge discussion between Pein and the Uchihas regarding, where Sakura should stay during her training.

Pein's lead argument was, that as the ruler of the underworld, his realm would be the safest one for her. No one would be able to get to her there.

Madara had then opened his mouth and pointed out to him, that there were four of them, so if Sakura stayed in the Uchiha's realm, they would be able to train her much more often, and only four people would have to travel in order to help her train.

It was a stupid argument really. Traveling from one realm to another did not take long for any of them, but he had to admit that there were certain benefits in having four of them around her basically all the time.

So, through it wasn't with his good will, it had been decided, that she would be staying with the Uchiha clan.

It didn't really matter how much he was against it, they were four against one, and the other demons really didn't have anything to say in the matter.

Realising how close they still were, he smirked down at the pinkette, before releasing her from his hold as she too let her arms release their strong hold around him.

"Come, we should get you inside" He said abruptly as he with long and fast steps walked towards the manor.

Behind him he could hear Sakura's fast steps as she tried to keep up with his longer and faster footsteps.

* * *

The Uchiha manor was exactly as she remembered, huge, dimly lighted, quiet and beautiful.

In the centre of the room stood the Uchiha matriarch and her husband.

As soon as they stepped inside, Mikoto rushed towards Sakura and pulled her into a warm hug while her husband gave Pein a curt nod as greeting.

"Oh, look at you my dear" Mikoto chirped as she released a stunned Sakura from her bone crushing hug.  
"You look absolutely gorgeous, falling has done nothing to lessen your beauty." The elder woman sang as she smiled warmly at the pinkette.  
"Uh, t-thank-you Mikoto-sama"  
Truth to be told, Sakura was quite stunned by the Uchiha matriarchs actions and words. She had never talked much with Itachi and Sasuke's mother, but here she was, treating her like she was a part of the family, as if she was her daughter.

When Mikoto stepped away from her, Fugaku then greeted Sakura with a firm handshake.  
Though it would seem like an ordinary greeting, Sakura couldn't dismiss the thought that this probably would be one of the warmest greetings one could receive from the stoic Uchiha.

Behind her, she heard Pein clear his throat and she turned around to face him.  
"I should get going now, Sakura, I will be seeing you soon" As he spoke, he stepped forward to place a gentle kiss on the back of her hand.

"Mikoto, Fugaku" He bid them farewell curtly and then vanished.

"Come my dear" Mikoto placed her arm around her shoulder.  
"Dinner is ready, and the boys are all there, they are quite excited to see you again" The queen then let out a small laughter.  
"I thought it would be a tad too overwhelming for you if they were all here right when you arrived, so I made them stay in the dining room and wait for you there. Trust me dear, I remember how tiring a portal can be, when you're not used to them"

Sakura smiled as Mikoto kept rambling as she lead her towards the dining room.

Maybe staying with the Uchihas wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

 **Alright, first off, I'm really** **sorry for taking so long with this chapter! Ff has been quite a bitch to me, and for some reason, I couldn't upload any documents, so I kinda gave up for a while.**

 **Second off, I know that this chapter doesn't really have much action in it, hence the title, but trust me it WILL get better! I promise!**

 **Soo, who would you like to see as Sakura's first combat instructor? Leave a review and tell me who you would like it to be (Pein? Sasuke? Itachi? Madara? Shisui? Deidara? Sasori? Aidan?), and the most popular one will be the first!  
Also, tell me if there's something specific you'd like to see happen, getting ideas from you guys really helps me! **

**I won't take so long with the next chapter, I kinda feel that my inspiration has returned to me so yay!**

 **Take care all you sweet people out there!**


End file.
